


untitled drabble for odetosleep

by SoloChaos



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 09:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2304497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloChaos/pseuds/SoloChaos





	untitled drabble for odetosleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [odetosleep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/odetosleep/gifts).



"Hi," Tyler says as he rubs the sleep out of his eyes.

"Hello," Josh says sleepily, lifting his head up from where it's resting on Tyler's chest.

Tyler wiggles his toes, and Josh giggles because it turns out Tyler's feet are pressed up against Josh's stomach. Tyler doesn't even know how that works.

"Stop that," Josh mumbles into Tyler's chest. "Tickles."

"Sorry," Tyler murmurs back.

"S'okay," Josh says, voice muffled by Tyler's skin. "Go back to sleep."

"Don't wanna," Tyler says, carding his fingers through Josh's hair.

"It's too early to be awake," Josh mumbles, eyes fluttering shut as Tyler strokes his hair.

"Mm. You sleep," Tyler says. He kisses his fingertips and presses them to Josh's forehead.

"Okay," Josh says, already sounding mostly asleep. "Love you."

"I love you too," Tyler says, smiling.


End file.
